Frozen Heart
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: “It hurts.” The words were blunt and the voice was raspy. This phrase had been uttered many times, but had never been listened to. Bakura/Ryou, yaoi, one-shot. Please R&R.


Frozen Heart  
  
A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome to my Ryou/ Bakura fic, "Frozen Heart." In this fic, Ryou Bakura will be Ryou, and Yami Bakura will be Bakura. ^^ Got it? Good.  
  
This fic contains yaoi, so if you don't like it, or don't know what it is, leave now.  
  
That's all! See you at the bottom. ^_^  
  
"It hurts." The words were blunt and scratched up. It had been said many times, but that does not mean that it had been listened to.  
  
"Too bad," came the harsh reply. The voice was unwavering and intimidating.  
  
Ryou was crouched into a small corner, staring up at Bakura, who was hovered above him.  
  
"Don't look me directly in the eye," snapped Bakura.  
  
"Gomen, Bakura," Ryou said, averting his eyes downward.  
  
Bakura cuffed Ryou lightly upside the head. "Gomen who?"  
  
Ryou wanted to melt into the floor. How could he have forgotten? "Gomen, Bakura-sama," he said, adding the ending.  
  
"That's better," said Bakura. He was still standing over Ryou.  
  
Ryou smirked mentally. Things were going as he had planned.  
  
Ryou was sick of being abused by Bakura. It was every single day. Smack to the head, kick to the ribs, etc. Well now, he was getting his revenge. He was going to make Bakura wish he had never touched him.  
  
The plan was to get Bakura angry. That was easy enough. All Ryou had to do was 'accidentally' knock a PLASTIC cup on the floor.  
  
Then, Ryou had run up to his room, and locked the door. Bakura had kicked it open, and backed Ryou up against the corner. Now, all Ryou had to do was lash out.  
  
"What's with that look on your face?" growled Bakura.  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura, his face no longer fearful and innocent. His eyes had turned icy cold. He slowly stood up, his height almost matching Bakura's. He was only a few inches shorter.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bakura said in a low voice.  
  
Without warning, Ryou grabbed Bakura's shoulders, and spun him around, so he was pushed up against the wall.  
  
Bakura's face was half-amused and half-surprised. "You forgot to put up the mental block, you baka. I can hear what you're thinking."  
  
Ryou paled. That was so stupid of him.  
  
Bakura smirked, not even bothering to move. "You, my pathetic Hikari, cannot overpower me."  
  
BOOM! Something inside Ryou exploded. He pressed Bakura tighter against the wall. "Shut up! I'm sick of you. And now I'm going to end it." Ryou held Bakura with hand, and pulled out a small knife from the back pocket of his jeans. He held it to Bakura's throat.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. His normally void eyes displayed fear and confusion. "Ryou," he said in a choked-up voice, "you don't know what you're doing."  
  
Ryou's anger flared. "I know very well what I'm doing. I'm getting rid of you. My life has been a living hell, ever since I got that ring."  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
Ryou could feel himself panicking. 'What am I doing?! What has come over me? I would never even think of killing anyone before! What's wrong with me?' Ryou's thoughts were jumbles of different emotions.  
  
Bakura looked up again, this time a smile playing on his lips. "Go ahead. Slit my throat. I know you wouldn't be able to do it! You know why?! Because you could never handle the guilt that would invade you if you were to kill me."  
  
Ryou found himself snapping again. In a swift motion, he brought the knife away from Bakura's throat, and slashed his arm, cutting him deep.  
  
Bakura yelped as the blood dripped to the floor in large splatters. "Ryou," he said, his voice quivering.  
  
"Do you like the pain, Bakura?" Ryou leaned in close, so his face was only inches from Bakura. "Do you like it?! Answer me!"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No," he said in a quiet voice. "But that doesn't matter." Bakura shoved Ryou down onto the hard wood floor, where the blood was pooling.  
  
Ryou cried out in shock, dropping the knife. He was sprawled out, Bakura's blood all over him.  
  
Bakura then dragged Ryou to a standing position, pulling him up by the collar. He shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Did you think you could try and pull a stunt like that, and then get away with it?!" Bakura brought his hand down hard on Ryou's cheek, the sound echoing throughout the house.  
  
Ryou didn't mean for it to happen, but he started crying. His cheek stung badly. "Gomen, Bakura-sama, gomen." This time he really meant it. What the hell had come over him anyway?  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou, then at his arm, which was still bleeding freely. He thought for a moment, then said in a dark voice, "Go clean my blood off from you. Then get back here. And I swear if your scrawny ass doesn't show up, I'll track you down and make you wish you had never been born."  
  
"I already wish that," Ryou shot back, shakily.  
  
Bakura glared hard at him, and shoved him towards the bathroom.  
  
"But your arm." Ryou trailed off.  
  
"I'll be fine," Bakura growled.  
  
Ryou quickly hurried to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
******  
  
When Ryou returned to the bedroom, Bakura was sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily. He appeared to be sleeping.  
  
Ryou was curious as to what was happening. Hadn't Bakura requested his presence?  
  
'Maybe he fell asleep. I did, after all, have a shower as well,' Ryou thought.  
  
Bakura whimpered but didn't open his eyes. His arm had finally stopped bleeding, and Ryou could see that he had cleaned up the mess on the floor.  
  
What was going on here?  
  
Bakura whimpered again. Ryou tiptoed toward the bed, and saw Bakura clutching the pillow tightly.  
  
"Bakura, what's wrong?" Ryou whispered, not to Bakura, but more to himself.  
  
Sympathy washed over Ryou. He knew Bakura had a sensitive side, and he also knew Bakura had nightmares occasionally, about the past. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Ryou loved Bakura.  
  
"Stop it," Bakura said in a sleep-clogged voice. "Onegai, don't touch me."  
  
Ryou sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Bakura. He had almost killed him. But now, he looked so helpless.  
  
Ryou gently brushed his hand against Bakura's cheek. He could feel Bakura flinch.  
  
"Don't touch me," Bakura repeated, in a softer voice. "Onegai."  
  
Ryou let his hand trail from Bakura's cheek, to the crook of his neck.  
  
Bakura let out a small sound of insecurity.  
  
Ryou dropped his hand, and found his way to the hem of Bakura's shirt. He lifted it up.  
  
"Don't." A few tears slid through Bakura's closed eyes.  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura's face, shocked. Not only was he having a bad dream, he was crying too.  
  
Ryou lowered his head to Bakura's stomach and lightly kissed him.  
  
Bakura shivered and moved so he was closer to Ryou.  
  
Ryou pulled Bakura's shirt back down and stared at him. He decided he was going to wake him up. He didn't care what Bakura would do to him.  
  
Ryou lightly shook Bakura's shoulder. "Wake up," he said quietly.  
  
Bakura shot up from bed into a sitting position. His face was tight with apprehension and his heart was pounding wildly. He saw Ryou and lowered his eyes dangerously. "What are you doing here?" he growled.  
  
Ryou calmly answered, "You told me to come here after I was done cleaning up, remember?"  
  
"I don't care. How dare you disturb me," Bakura spat. Then, he paled. "How long have you been sitting there?" he whispered.  
  
"Long enough," replied Ryou. He gently wrapped his arms around Bakura.  
  
Bakura tensed. "Don't touch me," he said fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you, Bakura."  
  
"You don't have my permission to touch me," Bakura said, trying to sound intimidating, but failing, as his voice was shaky.  
  
"I heard you talking in your sleep," Ryou said. "I think I know why you hurt me."  
  
Bakura didn't respond.  
  
"I hear you in your sleep every night," Ryou confessed.  
  
"." Bakura was still silent.  
  
"I'm sorry about today, Bakura," Ryou said in a soft tone. "I was really fed up with you. You leave so many unwanted marks on me." A few tears slid down Ryou's cheeks.  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou and hesitantly pressed his lips against his cheek, ridding Ryou of the tears.  
  
Ryou pulled Bakura closer, running his hands through Bakura's hair.  
  
Bakura sighed softly and pulled away. "Ryou, I can't do this." His bangs fell over his eyes as he lowered his head. Dark shadows appeared to dance across his face.  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
"Love you." Bakura looked up, his eyes sorrowful.  
  
"You love me, Bakura?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then why are you holding back?"  
  
Bakura's voice dropped several octaves. "You'll get hurt."  
  
Ryou's expression softened. "I won't."  
  
"I've already hurt you enough, Ryou," Bakura said, his tone preparing for an argument. He reached forward and lifted Ryou's shirt over his head. "Just look at your body. It's destroyed."  
  
There were a few small bruises, and several scars scattered about all over Ryou. But the scars had blended in with his pale skin.  
  
"Bakura, I love you too. I have for a long time. Does that help any?" said Ryou.  
  
"How could you love me? I'm not lovable."  
  
Ryou chuckled softly. "You are. And I can tell. Whenever you hit me, I can see that look of regret in your eyes. The look is guilty, Bakura."  
  
Bakura looked Ryou straight in the eyes. "I feel guilty all the time."  
  
"I can help you recover." Ryou repeated what Bakura had done to him just moments before. He lifted Bakura's shirt over his head and tossed it aside.  
  
Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder. "Recover from what?"  
  
"Your past," said Ryou.  
  
"Nothing happened," said Bakura. "Nothing at all." But even as he said this, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Bakura, what happened?"  
  
"My father hit me; a lot."  
  
Ryou traced small patterns on Bakura's shoulder. "And?"  
  
"One night, I was thrown out of the house. My father never wanted to see me again. That night, as I was walking down the street, a stranger grabbed me. I couldn't overpower him. He raped me." Bakura stopped to take a breath. "After that, I was never the same. I became cold and hateful towards everything."  
  
Ryou stared. "He raped you? How old were you?!"  
  
"15. Two years younger than I am now."  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
Bakura sighed.  
  
"I now understand why you don't like people touching you."  
  
Bakura nodded and looked at Ryou. "Did you mean what you said before; that you loved me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you, Ryou."  
  
"It's okay, Bakura. I forgive you." Ryou pressed his lips against Bakura's.  
  
Bakura responded, actually feeling a bit timid.  
  
Ryou gently pushed Bakura down. He kissed his lips first, then began to work his way down. When he reached his neck, he bit down, then soothed the small wound by sucking on it.  
  
Bakura was feeling tense, but the tension left when he felt Ryou sucking on his neck. "I should be on top," he moaned.  
  
"Too bad," said Ryou, and he continued his journey. He trailed sloppy kisses all the way to Bakura's navel. He dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around.  
  
"Gods, Ryou," Bakura groaned. He arched upward slightly.  
  
Ryou pulled away and flopped down beside Bakura.  
  
Bakura was panting softly. He looked at Ryou, and wrapped his arms around him. He crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.  
  
Ryou pulled away and sat up. He urged Bakura to do so also.  
  
Bakura sat up, confused. He felt Ryou's hands slip onto his shoulders. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Giving you a massage," replied Ryou.  
  
"Okay," Bakura said warily, giving Ryou a weird look.  
  
Ryou's hands were obviously working wonders on Bakura, because he had started to relax.  
  
"Do you like this?" Ryou whispered in Bakura's ear.  
  
"Yes," Bakura replied softly. His voice was just above a whisper.  
  
Ryou made his way down to Bakura's sides. That was when a giggle erupted from Bakura.  
  
"Ryou, I'm ticklish there," he tittered.  
  
Ryou grinned evilly. "All the better, then."  
  
Bakura's face twisted into a pout. "Hmph."  
  
Ryou just shrugged, and continued working.  
  
An hour later, both were lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Ryou snuggled into Bakura's arms. "Goodnight."  
  
Bakura's eyes dropped heavily. "Goodnight, Ryou."  
  
Ryou kissed Bakura gently. "I love you."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Ryou and Bakura both fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. The wind howled outside, but that didn't bother them.  
  
Little did they know, a certain someone wearing a dark cloak hovered near the window. "I'm glad you finally found someone, Bakura," he said. "You have finally taken the past, and put it behind you."  
  
The wind blew the hood back, blonde hair flying out. He turned around and started walking to his own house. He was certain someone would be waiting there.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^  
  
A/N: Did you like it? ^^; I can't believe I wrote that. x.X It was all sap, basically. I'll bet the pages are just dripping with it. LOL!  
  
I'm sorry if it was really corny. Your typical Ryou/Bakura fic, ne? ^^; I'm trying to come up with something original.  
  
Please review! ^_^ I thank anyone who reviews in advance. :D No flames, please.  
  
One more thing before I sign off. For the readers of my other fics, I intend to update them this week. If I don't, gomen. I hope you all had a good Easter!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


End file.
